kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Keither
Overview Keither is a human and a member of the Xok Knight's from the First War of Heroes, he is first introduced by Moonlight as a bodyguard known as the 'Mysterious Knight'. He reveals himself as Keither when he clashes in battle with Rick Blood, he is empowered by the Ancient Heart along with Rick and is therefore considered immortal as niether himself or Rick could be killed with the Ancient Heart still active. Moonlight has enchanted Keither's armor which bounds him to this dimension, as no normal human can live past 100 years normally. He had helped Regnier (Known as Rick Miner at that time) stop Encablossa entering the world. He was the friend of Moonlight and Curian, and he along with Moonlight, Celine and Curian got pulled into the dark dimension as Encablossa was stopped from entering the world. Inside the dark dimension, Keither suffered from mutation as did his friends, all humans in the dark dimension suffer from mutation. Keither chose to separate his spirit from his body and Moonlight did as well. While in the Dark Dimension, Keither had found a gap. Inside this gap, he guards the spirit of Moonlight, while attacking anyone who he sees (Since his body is no longer in his control). * Main Weapon: Double-edged Halberd * Main Skill: Melee Background Keither was one of the Xok Knights who rendered meritorious services during the First Heroic War. When the war ended he founded the kingdom of Azilla. He died of natural causes at the age of 65. '''-''' Excerpt from the game manual. Keither was the leader of the seven Xok Knights and the first knight of Hironeiden. Keither later founded Azilla, -which was a tributary to Ecclesia- and he became its first king. Keither disappeared when he reached 144 years of age. KUF: A War of Heroes Keither is first introduced as the 'Mysterious Knight' in the 'Second War of Heroes' charged to the protection of Moonlight as he recruits the help of the elves. They discover that orc raids have been tearing through the Essex Wood and they rushed to the aid of local elves. Fighting bands of orc to the temple of Ehlonna they then pushed out all enemy forces from the vicinity. They encounter Rick Blood, Richter, Lily and Likuku. Rick Blood has successfully obtained the Ancient Heart from its protecter, Cellin whom is reported slain later on. Rick Blood announces his plans to complete what began 100 years ago and leaves Richter and Likuku to a small skirmish between the 3 heroes. The fight comes to a stalemate and the Dark Legion leave the area. Keither Marched with the human alliance and at the battle of the First Altar of Destruction and still known as the 'Mysterious Knight' until he reveals himself to Rick Blood. He acknowledges Keither but says he is too late, what begun 100 years ago was about to come to prophecy. Rick Blood goads Keither to fight him, they both draw steel and whilst Rick appears to have the upper hand in their duel, it is revealed that Keither is drawing power from the Ancient Heart as well, it is at this point that neither warrior could best each other or be killed. During their fight, Moonlight seeks the opportunity to destroy the Ancient Heart, using his magic he obliterates the Altar of Destruction, the consequence of this being that Rick Blood vanishes and Keither is significantly weakened. With the Dark Legion's emporer gone, they scattered and routed. Likuku and Richter go into hiding. Seeing as the threat of the Dark Legion was no more, the alliance parted ways and headed back to their own countries. Moonlight headed back to his tower and Keither was not convinced that was the end to Rick Blood so he went to search for signs of him. With this new found knowledge of Amaruak resurfacing, Curian summons Moonlight to aid him once more, and in turn Moonlight notifies Keither of these events, with these three heroes back together they send news out to their allies who mobilize to counter the threat once more. They march towards the old site in which the altar was destroyed as scouts reported that Amarauk intended to rebuild it. They discover that ancient candles had been constructed around the old site to draw power from the land as a substitute to the Ancient Heart, Keither is alarmed because the Cavern of the Ancient is close by and that Amaruak intends to draw power from Nible the Ancient Dragon in which he resides. To stop this, the alliance march and destroy the ritual that the ancient candles are channeling, laying waste to the armies of undead that were attempting to protect it. Unfortunately the alliance came short of destroying the ritual in time, as the altar had been completed. The only force that could stop its immense power from laying waste to the whole of Bersiah was the awakening of Nible. Moonlight and Keither enter the Cavern of Ancients to attempt to wake Nible, upon reaching the entrance they found it infested with Amaruak's undead. They eventually overcame their enemies and reach the dragon, Moonlight begins to channel his energy in an attempt to inflict enough damage to merit Nible's awakening. Both the alliance and the Dark Legion make their final march towards the Altar of Destruction. Curian is first to arrive and mobilize his forces, after clearing out a small encampment Amaruak has created shadow versions of the heroes in an attempt to toy with them, this plan does not succeed however as Curian bests Shadow Curian in a duel. Not long after beating Shadow Curian, Rick Blood and Likuku arrive with their Dark Legion to the north and have a similar situation, they fight a Shadow Likuku counterpart and destroy the encampment to the north to then setup their very own, with the Eastern part of the battlefield in the control of the alliance and the Dark Legion, the two factions acknowledge a peace treaty with each other and order each army to advance towards Amaruak. At some point during their advancement, Keither rejoins the fray and brings an army of dragons to help fight the undead. They eventually reach Amaruak, Rick Blood standing before him, it as at this point that Rick realises that Amaruak is actually Keeliani from 100 years ago, they have a short duel before the altar activates. A cutscene then plays at the end of the game where Nible awakens from his cavern and smashes through it towards the altar of destruction, it then lays waste to it and the surrounding area. In the final scene the air is calm and the battlefield is quiet, where Rick Blood had been standing he is now nowhere to be seen, all that remains is his giant greatsword pierced into the ground. Character Quotes * "Yes, what is it?" - A War of Heroes * "Lets move." - A War of Heroes * "The host... of the Ancient Heart." - A War of Heroes * "I see." - A War of Heroes * "What do you need?" - A War of Heroes * "Charge!" - A War of Heroes * "Lets make this quick!" - A War of Heroes * "For Azilla!" - A War of Heroes * "Attack!" - A War of Heroes Trivia *In Kingdom Under Fire: Circle Of Doom, Keither can use a hammer which looks like Rupert's hammer. *Keither's helmet resembles Kendal's helmet. *Keither would have deep faith in God as he is Azillian, and as Kendal's discription in the manual for Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders states, "As an Azillian, he must have strict faith in God" and therefore shows that Azillians are deeply religious. *Keither's body is defeated by Kendal, Regnier and Leinhart, although in the game they are not together when they do it, so it is assumed that Keither's body might have got up after the first two fights, and was destroyed by the last hero, which could be assumed to be *Leinhart. * See Leinhart's article and his ending for a explanation.